Degrassi Overnight
by your new best friend
Summary: The young cast of Degrassi C.S. all head off to overnight camp in the same place. This is the 1st annual Degrassi C.S. Overnight Camp only for Degrassi Students. Find out about what happens behind closed doors. NOTE: my first fic that i've ever published
1. Welcome to Degrassi Overnight

CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME TO DEGRASSI. OVERNIGHT! 

"Welcome to Degrassi Overnight Camp for current and prospective students." The program director and principal Mr. Raditch began. "I'm so glad that you all are here for the opening of Degrassi Overnight. Here at Degrassi Overnight, we strive to teach you the things that aren't emphasized enough throughout the school year like … community citizenship, leadership skills, people and communication skills etc. Now, I'll begin talking about the set up of our camp so that you can hurry and get to know the other people of Degrassi Overnight."

Everybody was looking extremely bored and the sad thing was that the numerous amounts of people were halfway sleeping. Including Liberty, so you knew this was bad.

"Sorry about the delay, I just had to get my papers." He was silent and so was everybody else. The crickets were chirping after all it was after sundown. "So it wasn't funny," he whispered to himself. "Alrighty, anyway, um … fortunately you guys are all here for 2 months basically the whole summer. Fortunately for you all being here you're exempt of summer reading." The crowd jeered and shouted.

"Settle down now." Mr. Raditch ordered; the crowd got silent. " Now since I'm a good person I'll schedule surprise dances for the campers of Degrassi Overnight and you guys will have your choice of going on local weekend trips. And during the week you guys will be with the same class of about 24 people since there is about 120 of us here. Now if you do the math you'll realize that there'll be five groups. Here's the list of the first group of twelve boys and twelve girls and as I read your name you'll go with the your four group counselors for the girls: Ariadne and Mercedes and for the boys: Hunter and Grant. Now for the names of group one: Manny, Emma, J.T., Toby, Paige, Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, Ellie, Marco, Dylan, Sean, Ashley, Terry, Liberty, Jay, Amy, Alex, Peter, Darcy, Sully, Danny and Heather. Now you have realized that we've mingled in different grades so that everybody gets to know one another. Alrighty, so have a nice summer with your classmates."

The counselors gathered everybody into lines; boys from girls and then they headed away from the "community campfire" to the cabins, which seemed like they pretty far away. But when they reached the cabins, they saw that they were right on the lake and that they had a whole section of lake to themselves. Everyone knew they were going to have a good time, or at least an interesting one.


	2. Chicken Run

**CHAPTER 2 – CHICKEN RUN**

"Okay everyone get settled and then we're going to have a little ice breaker and cabin meeting. My name is Ariadne and I'm head counselor and this is Mercedes and she's just a regular counselor. Now after tonight you're basically on your own, because Mr. Raditch gets to go back home tonight and we just write letter to him explaining how everything is going until the end of the summer. Honestly, me and M here are just here to get paid. We figure that since you're like 13 and 14 you can take care of yourselves. Am I right?" Everybody shook their head in agreement. "Okay. So, you know what I don't even feel like going into an icebreaker right now, just get situated and do whatever you want. There's really no limit to lights out, because it's the summer and I don't think people should be restricted, but you all are gonna get up at about 7:00 and you're going to get to breakfast by 8. Is that clear?" Everybody yelled yes.

"Okay my name is Grant and I'm here with the head counselor Hunter. I just want you to know that after tonight I really don't care what the hell you all do. You guys are like 13, 14, 15 or whatever and I assume that you can take care of yourselves. Am I right?" "Hell yeah you are," the boys all shouted. "That's good," Hunter commented.

At breakfast in the morning after breakfast Ariadne stood up in front of the whole camp and made an announcement. She said: "Hello and welcome everybody to Degrassi Overnight. I'm going to be one of the substitute program directors for this summer, so you know that means we're gonna have a good time. Anyway, I just wanted to go over a few rules and guidelines so that everybody is safe and cool and all of that. So here they are, the first one is to look at your schedule and familiarize yourself with it. The second one is that when we go to our selected trips only a certain selected group is going at a time. The only times the whole camp will meet is through rare campfires and the _weekly_ dances. And the third is to have fun. So let's get started with our summer." Everybody was yelling and after everybody cleaned up, they lined up and followed their counselors to their cabins.

"Emma, I've got "waterworks" now what'd you have?" Manny asked.

"Waterworks too. What exactly is that anyway?"

"Oh, it's just different stuff like swimming, water skiing, umm …"

"I got it Manny." Emma said clarifying her intelligence. Emma spied Manny putting on a semi-sleazy bikini.

"Manny, the water instructors told us to bring a one-piece."

"Em, like I own a one-piece. Ever since Paige told me in order to get noticed, you've gotta change for the better well, that's what I'm trying to do. 'K?"

"Manny then borrow one of mine."

"No don't think so Em, that's so nasty."

"But I'm-"

"Shush. I'm good." Manny pulled a denim miniskirt over her bikini bottoms and headed out the door of the cabin, which Emma and Manny were the only ones occupying when Emma stopped her

"Manny put on a shirt, you look … _naked_."

"That's the whole point Em," Manny laughed jokingly. Manny left the cabin swishing her hips towards the lake. Over the course of 8th grade Manny had developed large buttocks and a large bust. And trust me everyone noticed. Especially the boys.

"Hello everyone I'm Hunter and I'm in charge of the "Waterworks" program at this camp. Now today we'll just be taking deep end test but while you're waiting you may play in the lake, but don't go past the yellow rope. Okay." Everybody agreed. "Good." Up first, Toby Issacs." Toby did what seemed like a waddle towards Hunter. "Okay, now everybody in!" Everybody went into the lake.

"Yo, who wants to play chicken?" Jimmy began. "If you want to come over here." Jimmy headed toward the yellow tape. Manny started to follow.

"Manny, don't go. You could get hurt."

"And your point is. Look Em, you're not my mom so don't try to act like her. Besides can't you do something else besides trying to copy Mother Theresa or be all "Save the Earth" like?"

"Manny, don't start that, I'm just trying to say that you could get hurt or something else."

"Look Em, thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine." Just as they were ending their conversation, Jimmy shouted, "LAST CALL!" Then Manny swam towards the group of boys and girls.

" Alrighty, so we've got Manny, Sean, Paige, Hazel, Spinner, Craig, Peter and _Ashley_," Jimmy sort of whispered.

"Hey can I play, if that's all right with you guys?" Ashley asked.

"Sure … you can." Jimmy responded.

"So since there's an even amount of people I'll be the "ref." and now for the pairings, Sean and Manny up against Peter and Paige. Let's go to work." Jimmy commanded. By this time a crowd had gathered around the "chicken tournament." Manny grasped Sean's back and started mounting his shoulders, Paige did the same.

"ALRIGHTY, ON THE COUNT OF THREE, ONE, TWO, _THREE!_"

By this time the girls were seriously wrestling. Paige knew the trick of this game, it was just to go for the girl's top if she was wearing a bikini and that's exactly what she did. With Peter's help, Paige lunged forward and pulled on Manny's top and with Paige's release Manny fell into the lake and so did her top. Everybody started laughing and Emma was watching from a couple of yards away with distaste. She knew this would happen but Manny who was famous for not taking anybody's word always got herself in trouble like this.

Pete went to go get Manny's top, which was swimming away, while Manny tried to cover herself and once she did she ran for her cabin crying just a little not even thinking about her top. Everybody was still laughing when Paige said,

"That's what the little bitch gets for trying to be man's best friend." Only Hazel laughed at this one.

"Paige that's not even funny, seriously. I'm gonna go check on her," Peter suggested.

"I'll go with," Craig added. Craig and Peter went straight for the girl's cabin carrying Manny's bikini top.

Craig and Peter walked into the cabin looking for Manny who was weeping on her bed (with a night shirt on) at the far end of the cabin and as the boys approached her she yelled, "JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" The boys didn't stir. "GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!" The boys only went closer to her and then Craig said, "Look, Manny we just wanted to give you your umm … top back. Then Peter started chuckling. Manny then snatched the bikini top from Pete and threw both boys out of the cabin.

That night Manny slept in her bed all day. She really only went out for lunch and dinner, but by now the whole camp knew a variation of what happened. After all it was apparent by the way people were staring and laughing at her. Manny decided to sit with Emma, J.T. and Toby who pretended like nothing even happened. And that's why she loved them.

After everybody got ready for bed and fell asleep Emma was in the bunk above Manny and she was talking to her. None of them could sleep so they decided to talk about the days events.

"Look, Manny I'm sorry about what happened, but it wasn't really that embarrassing."

"Easy for you to say Em, has that ever happened to you?"

"No, but I th –"

"Em, just shut up, I don't wanna talk about it. Okay?"

"But Manny I told you so."

"Emma, can't you just shut the hell up. If you're not talking about the damn earth, then your talking about _"I told you so."_" Manny said imitating Emma towards the end.

"Look, I'm just trying to help I was trying to protect you."

"Emma I told you before, you're not my momma so don't try to act like her. Okay!" At this point Manny rose out of bed and crept towards the lake. Manny liked the lake at night, it was so peaceful and serene and nobody could bother her there. She was thinking about her baby, the abortion, Craig, Emma, Ashley basically everything from last year. And this was when she had started to cry harder than she ever did before.

"Manny, are you okay?" At this voice's whisper, she turned around. It was Craig.

"Craig, what're you doing here?" whispered Manny wiping off her tears.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought that I'd just come out here you know. But it seems as though this spot is already taken by somebody, so I'll just go."

"Craig you can stay if you want." Manny stifled through sniffles.

"Okay. Fine." At this Craig sat beside Manny. His feelings of hatred and anger sort of diminished from him, because he saw how vulnerable she could be. He almost felt so sorry for her, but he knew that wouldn't help anything.

"Manny, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I did at school. And I'm sorry about what everybody else did to you too."

"It's okay, seriously. I mean it wasn't just my fault, after all it does take two to tango." They both laughed at this.

"Well, you're a pretty good sport about all of this." Craig said moving closer to her. He grasped her hand and their faces moved towards each other. They leaned in for the kiss when somebody yelled "OH NO NOT AGAIN!" They turned around and it was Peter.

"Well, umm … I'm gonna go Man, see ya later."

"See ya," Manny whispered.

"Whacha want Peter?" Manny asked clearly aggravated.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For earlier today."

"Okay, so bye."

"Alright, bye."


	3. The L Word

CHAPTER 3 – THE "L" WORD 

It was still throughout the girl's cabin, considering that everybody should've been asleep since it was about 3:30 am. But the only people that were up were Paige and Hazel (to some degree.)

"Haze, are you up?"

"Yeah, Paige what's up?" asked Hazel clearly coming from sleep.

"Well, ummm… have you ever gone skinny dipping before?"

"No, why?" Hazel kind of chuckled rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Because, I think we should try, if we don't make too much noise, we could go now and like nobody would see us."

"Whatever, let's go."

Paige and Hazel snuck out of the cabin and walked towards the shore of the lake. They quietly stripped off their clothes and entered their exposed bodies into the river. Little did they know, somebody was watching them. They swam around a bit and talked about last year and how they couldn't believe that they slept under the same roof as that slut Manny, how they couldn't believe that they were actually here instead at a spa or at the Dot. How they couldn't believe that their own friend (Ashley,) seemed to be a social outcast from everybody else. And how Heather Sinclair was so annoying. All of a sudden, they heard a splash from behind them and it was Alex.

"Hey, umm … Paige, I think I'm going to go back to the cabin it's getting kind of light outside." Hazel nervously said. She ran back to her pajamas, got every bit of sand out of them and then headed back to the cabin.

"So, Paige what's up?" Alex asked trying to keep herself from looking at Paige.

"Nothing, you."

"I'm good. I can't complain."

" So umm … do you want to play a game of truth or dare?"

"I guess I could play." Paige answered cautiously.

"Alrighty," Alex began. "Truth or dare."

"Dare. I'm always up for a challenge." Paige sassed.

"Okay then. Umm … I dare you too … kiss me." Alex stammered.

"KISS YOU! I will not!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh yes you will, it's a dare and you said you were up for the challenge. So lets go."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Oh ya." Alex chuckled. Both girls moved closer even though they were both apprehensive about doing it, but Paige decided to go in for the kill. She pulled Alex's head to her own and she made contact with Alex's lips with her own. Alex boldly forced her tongue down Paige's throat and with Paige returning the favor they were at it for some time. Both were filled with surprise. Alex, because she finally realized that her secretive feelings for Paige were true and that Paige might like her back. And Paige, because this was the best kiss of her life. Then after what felt like eternity their faces parted.

"I think I kind of liked it." Paige sassed to Alex.

"I think I kind of like you." Alex sassed back.

They smiled at each other and then they both left the river smiling at each other without another word. They both knew that they were perfect for each other, but Paige had already started to worry about how others would perceive her, if she came out and said that she is most likely a lesbian.

That night, (what was left of it,) Paige wondered about if it was possible to become a lesbian due to one fabulous kiss. I guess she thought yes, because she was certainthat she was a lesbian.

The next morning in the bathhouse there was excitement as the dance was approaching this evening. And Manny and Emma were talking about random things.

"So, Emma where exactly did you get those bracelets from." Manny asked looking at Emma's bracelets, which she knew were from Jay's encounters.

"Nowhere." Emma blushed.

Emma honestly did kind of hate the idea with trying to fill her need for activity, but she was getting a little bored with her life. She barely had any drama and in an environment like Degrassi where drama seems to be contagious, you can't just watch other people have problems and solve them. You have to have your own problems. Your own drama.

"Alrighty little missy." Manny teased.

"Shut-up." Emma chuckled.

"So, what're you going to wear tonight?" Manny asked Emma.

"I don't know, most likely a tank top and some jeans. Nothin' special. You."

"Nothin special." Manny chuckled a bit. She knew exactly what she was wearing.

"With you, everything is special." Emma chuckled. Manny laughed along with her, though she was hurt slightly.


	4. Dancin' Yeah

**CHAPTER 4 – DANCIN' YEAH!**

"All right people let's file into the hall now," one of the counselors from another group commanded. A bunch of people gathered into the mini hall that was in the middle of the woods. Everybody was anticipating this dance and everybody knew that they had to have some fun tonight. As soon as the clock struck seven the music was pumpin' from the DJ booth. The first song of the night was: So Seductive, by Tony Yayo and 50 Cent. All of a sudden Manny with Emma by her side shows up in a red bandanna halter top, with a red thong that's showing, denim mini skirt and red high heels.

"Damn, this song fits her perfectly then, eh?" Jimmy commented as he was checking her out.

"Yeah, this makes Marco wanna become a straight dude." Sean teased.

"Oh shut up. Though she does look kind of good though." Marco chuckled and so did everybody else.

"See, I told ya." Sean added.

"Damn that girl is fine. Too bad she doesn't know it." Peter threw in.

"I think she does," Craig stated jokingly.

"And how do you know this?" Jimmy asked trying to get Craig a little nervous.

"Nothing, never mind." Craig blushed.

Meanwhile, Paige, Hazel and Alex were dancing when they saw Spinner come in and Alex started laughing seriously.

"What's up?" Paige whispered to Alex so Hazel couldn't hear just in case.

"Did you tell Spin yet?"

"Did I tell Spin what?"

"That you're a … you know lesbian." Alex stammered. By this point she had stopped laughing.

"No, I don't really want to tell him. I don't want to tell anybody. Besides I have my image to keep up."

"Don't start that shallow shit with me." Alex began. "Because I'm going to tell Jay and mostly everybody else that I'm a lez, so you will too. We'll do it at the same time for support. Okay?"

"Okay." Paige almost whispered to herself."

As the girls ended this conversation they realized that Hazel was gone and with a quick glimpse of the room they realized that Hazel was at the punch bowl talking to Spinner. Meanwhile, Marco went away from Craig, Jimmy, Peter and Sean to find Dylan. He spied Dylan dancing with Ellie, or at least what seemed like dancing.

"Hey guys," he began. "What's up?"

"Oh hey Marco." Ellie said giving him a hug. "I hope you're not jealous just because I was dancing with your man here." Everyone chuckled.

"Nope, I'm cool. So …"

"Not to cut you off Marco, but Elle, why's that boy with the frizzy afro staring at you. Who is that?" Dylan asked.

"You know Liberty, well I think that's her brother."

"Oh, well tell him to stop staring at you like that. It's creepy." Marco added.

"Okay." Ellie said as she walked toward Danny, Liberty's little brother, and her future stalker.

"Hi, umm … my friends were noticing that you kept staring at me and I don't know why?"

"Umm … sorry." He began to stammer. "Umm … well, I … would you like to dance with me?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Ellie turned on her heel. She didn't mean to be offensive or harsh, she was just creeped out at this point.

"So what happened?" Marco and Dylan asked in unison.

"He asked me to dance." Ellie said bitterly.

"Oh."

Ashley, Darcy and Heather were all siting by themselves at the far end of the dance floor. Ashley was looking for Craig. Oh, she found him alright, but she found him staring at Manny's nasty dancing habits. _"Oh shit!"_ She thought to herself out loud.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"What?"

"Why were you cursing?" Darcy asked a little nervous.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ashley said convincingly.

Meanwhile, while Emma was dancing with Jay and Manny was trying to dance with Craig and Toby was with Kendra, J.T. was pretty bored here at camp, so he decided to head back to the cabin. He took out his cellphone, which he really wasn't supposed to bring and he called his mother.

"Hey mom." J.T. quivered.

"Hello, J.T. how's it going?"

"Umm … it's kind of boring actually."

"Well, why is it boring? Is something wrong?"

"No mom, it's just boring like nothing is really going on and we just keep talking about citizenship and being the future leaders of tomorrow." J.T. realized that he had to lie to his mother in order to get out of here. He hated this place since he felt like he was distant with his friends and his girlfriend.

"Well, honey I'm sorry you feel that way, but it seems like a good concept."

"Wait, but mom it really isn't they aren't doing anything except holding campfires in which we sit around talking about leadership skills. It's like a lecture hall here. It's so boring."

"Okay now I see. So what do you want me to do?"

"Pick me up!" J.T. practically shouted.

"Alright, I'll be there at around noon. Okay?"

"That's fine. Thanks mom."

"No problem, do I have to call the office or something and tell them that I'm coming to get you."

"I guess you should just in case."

"Do you know if I can get my money back?" J.T.'s mom joked. They both chuckled.

"I don't' know. Alrighty mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. I love you." Then she hung up.

J.T. changed into his pajamas and started packing his clothes. Then he fell asleep on his bed.

Back at the dance, Emma and Jay were grinding with each other and Amy saw this so she headed back to her cabin and muttered to herself, _"I gotta get outta here." _

While Amy was leaving the dance, Ashley was glaring at Manny and Craig still. Well, mostly at Manny. Ashley got up out of her seat and headed towards Craig and Manny.

"Hey, Craig." Ashley shouted above the music.

"Manny," Ashley said with distaste.

"Ashy, I mean _Ashley_." Manny teased. Ashley gave her the look of death.

"Okay, Craig I'm gonna go," Manny quivered. Manny, hated when Ashley did this to her. Everybody kind of left her alone and didn't talk about her and her actions from this school year, at least to her face.

"So Craig, how are you and the little slut?"

"Ash, don't start that shit."

"Okay I'm sorry." Ashley said in an ugly flirty tone.

Whatever." Craig officially creeped out by Ashley turned on his heel and headed towards Manny who was at the punch bowl talking with Toby and Kendra.

"So you haven't seen J.T." Manny asked Toby and Kendra.

"No, I don't know where he is. But he was talking with Toby and me and then he went somewhere." Kendra answered.

"Yup," Toby added.

"Hey Manny, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Craig said approaching. Kendra gave Toby a look and they both departed to give Manny and Craig a little bit more privacy.

"So umm … do you want to get out of here?" Craig asked Manny.

"No, I don't think that's such a great idea. Remember what happened last time." Manny said adding an extra chuckle for some comfort.

"Man, I don't mean that, I just mean leaving the dance and talking. I promise nothing rated R."

"Okay, I guess." Manny chuckled along with Craig. So they left the dance together and Ashley was watching Craig and Manny leave the dance. At this point she was so pissed.

While all of this was going on Hazel and Spinner were still talking.

"Can you believe that Paige dumped our friendship for a friendship with that Alex chick. I can't believe it." Hazel said pretty heated.

"And can you believe that Paige decided to dump me for no reason." Spinner said angrily.

"No, I can't and I can't believe she's just over there having the time of her life while we're just cast over to the side at the stupid punch bowl.

"Well, let's make her jealous."

"Uh, excuse me Spin? … Like how would we do that?"

"Uh … duh, all we have to do is dance together. She's the evil bitch that likes to dispose of something, but doesn't want anybody else to have it. So this'll get her angry and then she'll want me back."

"Okay. And what's in it for me Spin?"

"Umm … your friendship."

"Whatever." So Hazel went with Spinner to the dance floor of where Alex and Paige were talking to Jimmy, Sean and Peter for the longest time. They started dancing and even though Paige was looking she didn't look liked she really cared. And after about two songs, Hazel and Spin realized this and decided to leave the dance together.

About and hour later the dance ended and there were hook ups and breakups, but most importantly gossip. A whole lot of it.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry about this chapter I was trying to add some more stuff in here, but I had to get rid of some characters, because I realized that they didn't have like a real part in here, and I'm going through a writer's block and since I don't have cable and can't watch Degrassi, I'm browsing the internet for all the latest Degrassi Info. So far all I know is that Liberty is pregnant and Manny got drunk at Peter's party and she did a little nasty in front of Peter's camera. I also know that Peter is Ms. "Hotsauce's" son and I heard that Ms. H and Snake were caught kissing at the movies and Spike threw him out the house or something. And I heard that Mr. O came back and Paige got high at the college fair or something and she blew her chance to go to the business or management program that her momma's friend is in charge of. And I heard that she and Alex are like going out, or something or other. Yeah, but I need real facts on what's going on. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'm definitely trying to implement them into my story. Thanks for the encouragement. I know the "L" word chapter was a little risqué, but hey I try. So ideas are definitely wanted. Thanks.


End file.
